The Timing of Fate
by Shinidorei
Summary: After the war Heero returns to earth and starts life anew, but he is missing something, or some one. But when Relena finds him and an odd stranger follows her things get alittle more exciting, 1X2X1
1. Default Chapter

Pairings 1x2x1 2x5x2

Title:

The Timing of fate

;:;-

The silhouette of Heero Yuy broke the light of a golden peach sunset, which splashed vibrant colors across the gray clouds that attempted to swallow the glowing orb. The rain dampened Jacket that he wore over his shoulders absorbed the bright, and fading light that the dying sun left behind. A small mist began to rise off of the warming tanned leather where the sun was licking it with it's flaming tongue, and breathing on his back with warm breathes, that contrasted the cold wind of the storm that brewed just behind the setting sun, that waved goodbye to the daytime world. 

The ocean at his back rolled moodily as it swallowed the red-golden sun into its turbulent maw. Again the noisy sea rolled over its self, sending small breezes toward the mountains at which Heero found himself standing at the foot of. The Clouds overhead continued to billow over the coastal range, toward the ocean, but never seemed to touch Apollo, which seemed to be fleeing the dark mass in the sky, as if he feared the rain would kill his flaming companion.

Again the raging storm over took the sky, as the pale lavender of the sun's final breaths faded as it was finally swallowed by the hungry ocean. A small wind spoke quietly in Heero's chilled ear on its race in from the blue expanse that stretched behind him. A soft grunt was the replied the invisible entity earned from the stoic youth. A passing air momentarily ruffled his damp ebony hair and continued to kiss the ex-pilot's reddened check. The same wind pulled gently on the typed paper he had crushed in his grip. Heero stopped in the growing dark, to check his paper in the failing light of the post-evening world around him. Heero read the brief message on the battered dirty, and moistened paper that he held above his head, in order to catch the final rays of light, emitted by the lavender sky.

In the stifled Afterglow of twilight Heero stood alone in a damp, and muddy field looking up at the fenced campus of his new school. He grunted, unimpressed with the light brown Spanish adobe Villa that stretched out in front of him. Street laps flickered to life in the growing darkness, illuminating the path down to the youth's next prison. The floodlights of early dark flared to life illuminating the empty campus, and drowning the still illuminated lamps of the students who had yet to leave for the cafeteria.

As the afterglow of the dying sun set in, the strangling clouds again ravished the skies. The winds calmed momentarily as a light drizzle began to wet the ground under Heero's feet. The silhouette of the ex-pilot tore the crushed piece of paper he was holding open to look at the contents. "Beta Building. Top floor. Room 400, Single room." Heero mumbled aloud as he squinted through the light rain and murky dusk, hoping for a glance at his new home.

A small smile graced Heero's stony features as he looked up at the nameless building in front of him. "Beta the second letter of the Grecian Alphabet, number two… Duo…" He muttered as he picked back up his heavy luggage and heaved it off towards the building that had been identified as Beta from the large black letters that adorned its face. "I hate that number." he whispered as if he was talking to some unseen person standing next to him, "It always reminds me..."

As the clouds swallowed the last remnants of the solar spectacle that set the sky ablaze only minutes before another small breeze picked up heading inland from the pacific. The small sea breeze kissed his reddened cheeks and ruffled his jet black hair as it past on its way towards the trees that towered on the mountains tat stretched out in front of him. "Duo I really do miss you…" he whispered to the winds that played with the dampened grass around his feet. The scent of damp dirt and foliage rose through the winds and assaulted his scenes as he traveled in silence to his new home.

;:;-

Hero rounded the last corner in the twisting hallway, which led from the stairway to his room. "four hundred." he whispered to himself as he eyed the old wooden door at the end of the cold hall with distaste. HE stumbled tiredly over to it and checked the door handle. Seemingly satisfied he dug into his pockets for a moment, extracting a small bronze key. Momentarily fumbling with the small device he inserted it into the key socket. Turning it with a satisfying "click" he opened the door and dragged his luggage inside after him.

Heero closed the door with his back and slid down the cold wood as his legs lost their strength. A single tear shone on his cheek as he took in his new surroundings. "Beta…" he whispered to himself. Slowly he picked himself back up and made his way over to the bed where he threw his heavy suitcase down, making bounce on the springy mattress. Slowly he caressed the hard leather side, gliding his calloused fingers over the worn brown leather of the old suitcase. He stared at a patch in the middle just above the lock as if daring the two letters that were etched in there to betray something.

Sadly he fell down onto the bed, sitting next to the suitcase, and yet never taking his eyes off of it as if fearing that if he did it would disappear, just like its old master. Again he ran his fingers over the crude letters cut into the beautiful, soft leather. "D. M." A small whimper escaped his throat after he said them out loud. He again reached into his pocket pulling a small key that shone in the increasing moonlight. Through his blurry vision he managed to insert the small, golden key into its small socket.

Heero looked into the open luggage and trained his eyes to see through the dark that shrouded him and his tears. Reaching in he pulled out a small laptop, who's power indicator glowed as a small, breathing green apple; a pack of cigarettes; and a lighter. Heero opened the window that his bed was pressed up against. And the turned around and got up to walk towards desk adjacent to the door. Quietly he pulled out the chair and set to work on the futuristic Macintosh.

The rose and lemon of the rising sun found Heero snoring lightly in the spindly chair that sat next to the old decrepit desk. The hush of dawn traffic rose to a dull roar outside of his door drawing Heero back from his dreams of flying mechas, and devilish grins. Heero Grumbled as he stirred drowsily from his sleep. A dull discomfort in his lower abs informed the Japanese Youth of his need to urinate, and eat. He painfully pulled himself to his feat and made his way over to his suitcase, to grab his small hotel shampoo, soap bar, and towel. Nearly fifteen minutes later, he immerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a small towel. Silently he walked over to the large suitcase to extract his slightly baggy blue jeans, and loose tan tee shirt.

;:;-

TBC


	2. Comfort

**Timing of fate: Comfort**

Heero's Prussian blue eyes scanned the relentless mass of sunrise painted clouds that hung in the overcast sky, hoping despite the multicolored mass he would see even a small glimpse of the colonies so far above, that held the last vestige of his heart. He inhaled the thick scent of grass heavy with dew, and released it back into the air with a sigh. A light mist spilled out of the surrounding woods, and hung low over the grassy floor of the small hill top clearing. The dark woods that surrounded him sighed with the rustles of ocean breezes whispering in their branches.

The yellowed pages of a small paper bound novel lay open over his chest. The evidence of use creased the spine of the small battered book that he had draped over his chest. His finger idly rubbed the battered face, and obscuring the title.

He felt the grass tickle the bottom of his chin as a small breeze blew in from the pacific coast. The Japanese youth whispered something into the caress of air that brushed his quivering lips. The quiet pulsing of the ocean echoed through the woods that surrounded him as he shut his stinging eyes.

A quiet chirping rang out above the din of the coastal wood catching the attention of the small youth a small breeze tickled his face and reddened the tip of his nose. The coastal morning fog still obscured the overcast sky. The thicket surrounding him shook, as if shivering in the cold breezes of the frigid coastal morning. The Monterey pines spoke softly with a voice given to them by a small breeze playing in their braches.

"Shit." He whispered to himself as he heard the muffled chirping ring through the lining of his pocket. Never taking his eyes off of the obscured heavens he groped his pants pocket for any sign of the offending object. "God Damn it all he whispered as he pulled a small and battered phone from his pocket. He put it to his ear and grunted into the small mouthpiece.

"Hello?" an all to familiar voice chirped through the static. Heero growled under his breath and tried not to loose his temper. He grunted in the affirmative. In an attempt tell the person on the other end of the line that he was receiving their transition. "Heero? Are you there?"

"What do you want?" he grunted unhappily into the small plastic mouthpiece.

Heero sat in his room Typing feverously on the plastic keys of his worn computer, searching for any sign of a lost past in the stubborn form of a forgotten face. He chewed on the butt of a cigarette as he thought of the man that introduced the habit to him. Heero had once caught the long hared American with on after the first time they made love. He had confessed to Heero that the nicotine helped calm him when he was nervous or depressed. Hero had kissed him then sharing the pleasantly bitter taste of smoke in his mouth.

The Japanese youth held a small silver lighter in his curled fist, fingering the initials engraved in to its smooth surface. He traced the fine hand written message under the initials "To He whose name was wit in water…" Reverently he raised silver lighter to his face and struck it illuminating it with harsh light from the small flame as he sucked the heat through the bent shaft of a cigarette. His eyes scanned the ancient piece of equipment as if daring it to reveal anything it held back from him. "I will find you he whispered to the rectangular screen. "I will bring you back to me…"

The Ancient bed creaked under his weight as Heero finally

settled into bed, his body desperate for sleep but his mind racing with images of his half forgotten love. The pale blue glow of his laptop's screen still illuminated the room as hero shielded his moistened eyes from the unyielding screen. The small analogue Alarm clock chirped the time in soft chimes, revealing the hour to be long after midnight.

The ancient portable computer hummed with life under the shroud of darkness. A small spider search Heero had cleverly designed years earlier sifted through files in the same search pattern that was set for it every night as Heero slept. Not for the first time his midnight excursions into the Datum Plane had yielded nothing in his relentless search for the violet eyed beauty of his distant past.

The halls were still quiet, and filled with the dawn hues of morning as Heero broke the silence with his echoing steps that sounded as he walked to the class room in which was held his first period of the day. Today was the first clear day in months but Heero was in no state of mind to enjoy it. He held his breath as rapid footsteps filled the hall echoing off of the wall preceding a solitary person running toward him. "Can it be…?" he whispered as his first glance showed him the tell tail rope of hair trailing after the solitary figure.

"Duo." He whispered as the small figure rapidly moved toward him. Soon the figure was close enough to see clearly, the subtle buds of breasts, and the curve of her hip showed him that the figure closing on him was not Duo but truly some passerby on their way early to their first period. HE turned suddenly disinterested in the newcomer. And reached out his hand to touch the worn door handle. As He turned the knob something from his right collided hard with him. A masculine grunt came from the figure that collided with him and they both fell to the cold tile.

Heero looked up at the person that now lay on top of him. "Get off." he growled at the girl whose face was buried in his chest. She lifted herself up off of Heero's chest and looked down at his with wide indigo eyes, the deep purple of her gaze made him uncomfortable at best. "Get off." He said slightly more forcefully. In spite of his anger he couldn't help but notice how the thick amber light played across her beautiful face. Her high check bones casting small shadows over her soft chin.

"I'm so sorry," she said through soft pants for air as she lifted her delicate frame off of his. He again couldn't help himself from noticing the delicate and grace of the woman now picking up her cluttered books and messy piles of paper that was strewn across the hallway. He still lay on the floor after she had picked up all of their belongings and returned his. She reached down and offered her hand to him.

"Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up my name is, Kanzaki..."

"I don't care." He said and pushed her hand aside. "Give me my books, I have to go to class." He snapped at her as he lifted himself up off of the tiles.

TBC

Thank you so much for Reviewing I appreciate all the input and will take each one to heart. I have to give Link Worshipper Credit for inspiring this series, one of her series is at the core of it see if you can guess which one. But although it is loosely based on one of her masterpieces it is not the same.


End file.
